russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYJJ
DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas (IBC Radio) (1296 kHz Roxas City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. DYJJ-AM studio is located at Barangay Baybay, Arnaldo Boulevard, Roxas City. The station manager and OIC of DYJJ is the news anchorman Rexam Laguda. DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas is also has a television channel on SkyCable Roxas named DYJJ TeleTrese Roxas where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. It has their programming for DYJJ that simulcast over Wesfardell Cable Channel 6. About IBC-DYJJ Radyo Budyong was established in Roxas City on April 1, 1981. It is one of the three provincial stations in the Visayas owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), a broadcast corporation then owned by the late Philippine Ambassador Roberto Salas – Benedicto (popularly known as RSB for his employees whom they considered as very supportive of their plight especially in terms of their benefits). Shortly after the EDSA revolution in 1986, IBC-13 was among the properties surrendered by Benedicto to the government as part of the compromise settlement before he was allowed to return to the country. IBC-13 was considered part of the so-called “ill-gotten wealth” purportedly amassed by Benedicto, an alleged “Marcos crony.” During IBC “glorious days” especially in the early 70’s and 80’s, DYJJ was among the most favorite radio stations in Roxas City especially in the absence of FM stations and cable TV. IBC-DYJJ, with the prominence of its television counterparts in Iloilo (IBC-TV12) and its relay station in Roxas City (TV-2) enjoyed publicity and preference among Capicenios. However the instability of its leadership due to massive organizational changes and visions has brought havoc on its local operation. Shaky leadership and sudden changes of decision-makers at the central office contributed a lot on the deterioration of DYJJ for nearly two decades. There were even incompetence and abuses noted on its local leadership especially after DYJJ pioneer employees have retired in the latter part of 1995. Only in 2004 that DYJJ again have regained its strength when its tower was erected, its programming computerized and several positive structural changes and corporate policies were introduced. But due to its vintage radio transmitter, DYJJ audio output has been a very big problem not only on its programming but also its financial viability. DYJJ programs were designed to be public service-oriented. It is also packed with hard news, straight commentaries and musical programs. Constant interaction with the public on relevant issues is given preferential attention on its public-affairs programs. One of DYJJ's most popular programs is Budyong Kapehan. A radio-TV talk show production wherein talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. It is also the pioneer in radio and Cable TV broadcasting in Capiz. DYJJ had 7 station managers (including 2 OIC's) since it began its operation in 1981. *Lydia Depalobos - Station Manager (1981- 1986) *Mera Tumlos-Yngcong - Station Manager (1987-1995) *Dominique Hosalla - Station Manager (1996-1998) *Noel Bergantinos - OIC (1998-1999) *Bobby Rodriguez - Station Manager (1999-2003) *Jun Arbolado - Station Manager (2003 to 2007; moved to IBC-12 Iloilo) *Rexam Laguda - OIC (2007 to present) Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. A local programming for news and current affairs. After the current affairs programs in the afternoon, it caters with popular music. 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DYJJ Radyo Budyong Balita '' **''Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Siyete'' (Mon-Sun 7-7:30am) - anchored by Rexam Laguda on weekdays and Rachel Nalangan on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita Dose'' (Mon-Sun 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Dominique Hosalla on weekdays and Bobby Rodriguez on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita Sais'' (Mon-Fri 6-6:30pm) - anchored by Noel Bergantinos **''Radyo Budyong Balita Ilonggo Weekend'' (Sat-Sun 9:30-10pm) - anchored by Mera Tumlos *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (Mon-Fri 5-5:30pm simulcast on IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita sa DYJJ Roxas'' (Mon-Fri 6:30-7:45pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DYJJ Roxas'' (Sat-Sun 7:15-7:45pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''News Team 13 sa DYJJ Roxas'' (Mon-Fri 11pm-11:30pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' *''Budyong Kapehan'' (Monday-Friday 6am-8:30am) - Hosted by Amy Berondo, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. It is also the pioneer in radio and Cable TV broadcasting in Capiz. * Tapatan (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' *''OFW Hotline'' (Saturday 7:45-8:30pm) - Hosted by Rachel Nalangan who teaches maritime students at John B. Lacson Colleges. The news-magazine format features news about foreign-based workers, global situations; OFW success stories; government programs, aids and assistance. Chikang OFW segment offers free international calls for families who wish to contact their love ones. ABYAN PINOY portion showcases the singing talents of OFW family members. The lines are also open for greetings and public announcements. This program is sponsored by The Guardian and PLDT Budget Cards. There are more than eight million Filipino OFWs worldwide as of August 2004, with about two million having immigrant status. Based on an immigration report, 2,300 Filipinos leave the country every day and this figure increases by two percent every year. *''Public Forum'' (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Dial M (DZTV simulcast) * Doc Na Dok (DZTV simulcast) * Lingkod Kapinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) Justice and law issues * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz' * Showbiz Artista (2011-present) 'Sports' * Radyo PBA * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Afternoon Music Jam (Mon-Fri 3:30-5pm) * Music Radio * Sabado Golden Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Sabado 80's (DZTV simulcast) * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) * Lite Rock Sunday (DZTV simulcast) * Afternoon Sunday Mix (DZTV simulcast) 'Religious Prayer' *''3'O Clock Holy Mercy Prayer'' Personalities *Amy Berondo *Rexam Laguda (Station Manager) *Dominique Hosalla *Noel Bergantinos *Rachel Nalangan *Bobby Rodriguez *Mera Tumlos 'Reporter' *Estrella Villaruz *Myrthel Baguyo *Mera Tumlos-Yngcong *Lydia Depalobos *Judy Lisa Valdez See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1980 Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category:Roxas City radio stations Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation